


Magical Exploration in Howl's Moving Castle

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Two sisters named Gwendolyn and Sophie happen to meet and get into a magical adventure with the wizard known as Howl and visit his mysterious castle after being cast under a terrible and dreadful spell from The Witch of the Waste.Welcome to an RP with AnnaleaseTurner with our own OCs thrown into the mix of the original story, like I do, that's all I ever do, I ruin fandoms and franchises with my meddling. Anyone else? Read & Review





	1. Chapter 1

Two girls sat in a back room, making hats. One was wearing a green dress with long, plaited brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a similar girl. This girl had white blonde hair that was tied into pigtails. She had soft brown eyes and a kind smile. She was passing the decorations to the brown haired girl.

"Sophie, Gwendolyn~" a woman called from the doorway.

The white blonde-haired girl turned to look at the woman. "Yes?" She asks softly, her voice quiet.

The brown-haired girl looked up as she sewed the decorations into the hat after softly thanking the blonde girl, but looked over when her name was called.

"We just closed the shop, you've done enough work. Why don't you come out with us this time?" The woman suggested to them.

The blonde-haired girl, Gwendolyn, gave a small smile. "No thank you." she told the woman softly.

"We'd better finish this," Sophie added. "You go and have fun."

"All right, suit yourself. Let's go, girls." The woman told her daughters.

Gwendolyn handed Sophie the last decoration for that particular hat. Sophie nodded back to her mother before taking the decoration to add it onto the hat with her sewing needle. The other girls got ready and soon went another way as they were told about the one called Howl with a castle.

After they left and Sophie had finished the hat, Gwendolyn headed outside with her. "Sophie, I'm going to go visit Lottie, are you coming or heading up home?" She asked her sister softly.

"Hmm... Seeing Lottie does sound like fun..." Sophie had to admit as she soon put the finished hat on a stand.

Gwendolyn smiled. "Alright." she told her and then put on her coat.

Sophie continued to arrange the hats before she soon stood up to join Gwendolyn.

Soon, they were on their way to the Bakery, but were stopped by two guards. "Hey, looks like two little mice lost their way." One guard said.

Gwendolyn looked nervous.

"O-Oh, no, we're not lost..." Sophie shook her head anxiously.

The second guard joined the other to observe the girls.

"The little mice look thirsty," The first guard grinned. "We should take them for a cup of tea."

Gwendolyn shook her head. "No, thank you." she said softly.

"No, thanks, our sister is expecting us." Sophie added as her hat slid down, covering her eyes.

"They're pretty cute for mice~" The second guard observed the girls.

"How old are you both, anyway? You live around here?" The guard smirked, leaning closer to Sophie.

"L-Leave us alone." Gwendolyn told them.

"Please." Sophie added, backing away.

The second guard had a small smile to the girls while leaning against them.

"You see? Your mustache scares all the girls." The first guard said.

Gwendolyn pushed Sophie safely behind her.

"So, I think they're even cuter when they're scared." The second girl replied.

Sophie shook a little, but felt someone behind them now. Gwendolyn shivered lightly.

"There you are, sweetheart," A voice told Sophie and Gwendolyn before a man's arm came around Gwendolyn. "Sorry I'm late, I was looking everywhere for you, and you too."

Sophie looked up to the stranger man curiously.

"Hey, hey, we're busy here." A guard said, annoyed.

Gwendolyn's cheeks turned pink, but she smiled and played along. "Hello, darling." she greeted softly, to play along.

The blonde man smiled back to her before looking to the guards. "Are you really? It looked to me, like the two of you were just leaving." he then did some finger gestures and made the two guards stand straight and march away from Gwendolyn and Sophie.

Sophie looked bewildered and surprised by what had just happened. The guards spluttered, but ended up walking away.

"Thank you." Gwendolyn whispered.

"Don't hold it against them, they're actually not that bad, and you're very welcome, my dear." The blonde man smiled.

Sophie watched as the guards left and looked back to this strange man. Gwendolyn smiled softly, blushing lightly.

"Where to?" The blonde man smiled back. "I'll be your escort this evening."

"Oh... Just going to the bakery..." Sophie replied softly and nervously.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm being followed." The blonde man coaxed before offering his arm to Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn slipped her arm in his. Two strange blob-like creatures in guard uniforms started to appear. Sophie looked concerned as she followed this strange man and her sister before looking back in a fright.

"Sorry, looks like you're involved." The blonde man told the girls as he continued to walk normally until they would come up to a turn.

More blob-like creatures appeared. Gwendolyn took Sophie's hand nervously.

"This way." The blonde man said as he suddenly turned one direction.

Sophie's eyes widened as she followed her sister and this stranger.

Gwendolyn looked nervous, they were stuck in between two groups of the blob monsters. She then glanced at Sophie, wishing her sister safe at the bakery. As soon as this desperate thought popped up, Sophie disappeared, to the bakery, and Gwendolyn looked slightly shocked. Sophie looked even more shocked as she looked all around in bewilderment and heard light singing in a foreign language that was not her own.

"Well, that was interestingly peculiar." The blonde man smiled to Gwendolyn.

"Quite surprising..." Gwendolyn whispered, shocked.

The blobs were almost reaching them in both directions.

"Now, allow me to help you." The blonde man smiled to her.

Gwendolyn nodded, somehow knowing she could fully trust this man.

"Hold on." The blonde man smiled to her before he would do what he had to do.

Gwendolyn looked surprised as they were suddenly in the air.

"Now, straighten your legs and start walking." The blonde man instructed.

Gwendolyn did so and smiled softly as they started to walk in the air.

"See?" The blonde man smiled back as they walked in the air above the people on the streets down below. "Not so hard, is it?"

"It's amazing." Gwendolyn smiled to him.

"You are a natural." The blonde man chuckled as he floated with her.

Gwendolyn smiled and soon was helped onto the balcony of the bakery. "Thank you," she said aloud. 'Howl' she mouthed silently with a soft shy smile and blush.

"You are most welcome, my dear." The blonde man smiled back, though his eyes seemed to light up at the name being said 'Howl', though that was in fact his name.

Gwendolyn smiled and then gave a polite curtsy.

"My lady." Howl smiled back and bowed in front of her before he would take his leave.

"Have a pleasant evening." Gwendolyn smiled, then watched him prepare to go.

"You too, it was a pleasure." Howl nodded his head before he soon left in a mysterious way.

A younger teenage girl sang to herself as she wandered about and was helping the one called Lottie, she wore a head scarf on her head and her dress was a little different compared to Lottie's professional wear, as she was mostly a helper. Gwendolyn watched him go and smiled. Lottie heard someone mention Sophie and Gwendolyn were there and she went running off to see them.

"Hey, I'm over here, where you going?!" A guard called out eagerly to the beautiful Lottie.

The helper soon came over, but stopped with her eyes wide as Lottie rushed over. Sophie was so bewildered and confused over what had happened to her. Gwendolyn walked to where she saw Sophie.

Lottie ran to them and hugged them both, though mostly for Gwendolyn, due to how she had been seen floating down with a wizard. "Sophie! Gwendolyn!" She exclaimed.

"Lottie." Sophie softly said her name.

The other girl looked over and came by to see if she could maybe help out. She followed along a little, she didn't speak much English, but she was improving.

"What's going on? Someone just told me that you appeared on the balcony, Sophie, and that you floated down onto our balcony, Gwen." Lottie said.

"So, that did happen, it wasn't a dream..." Gwendolyn smiled, with a blush and a happy, but slightly distant gaze.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Sophie said to Gwendolyn, though was more perplexed than anything else.

The other girl muttered about how that seemed rather unusual.

"Lottie, would you like to use my office?" A man offered as he appeared.

"I should really get back to work. Thank you though." Lottie smiled to the man. She then took them to the backroom.

Gwendolyn sat with a distant look on her face still. The man waved to Lottie and walked off. Sophie glanced over, but stayed close with Gwendolyn and Lottie.

"Miss Lottie, is zere somezing I could do?" The girl asked Lottie.

"Oh, not really, Yasha, but you're quite welcome to sit with us." Lettie smiled.

Yasha soon sat down and listened to what had happened with Lettie's sisters.

"He was so kind to us, and he saved me." Gwendolyn told her sisters.

"Of course he did, he was trying to steal your heart. You were so lucky, Gwendolyn." Lettie then scolded.

"I'm not sure what happened to me before that though..." Sophie commented about Gwendolyn's hidden magic spell.

"If that wizard were Howl, he would've eaten it." Lottie added about the heart.

"Oh, he wouldn't, he only does that to pretty girls," Gwendolyn denied softly. "And I think that might have been me somehow... I wanted you safe and suddenly you were." she added.

"Ah, I zink you're very pretty, Miss~" Yasha mused to Gwendolyn.

Sophie thought about what Gwendolyn said to her for a moment, it was just a very strange and complicated situation.

"Oh, no, I'm not." Gwendolyn blushed.

"I zink so..." Yasha replied. "After all, zis Howl vizard seemed interested in you~"

Gwendolyn blushed.

"Don't give me that. You need to be more careful, it's dangerous out there. Even the Witch of the Waste is back on the prowl. Are you listening?" Lottie retorted to them.

"Huh?" Sophie blinked and turned to Lottie like she had dozed off for a moment.

"Argh..." Lottie growled out, annoyed.

A box was then moved and a man's face came out from the empty space. "Lottie, the chocolate éclairs are done." He then told the golden blonde girl.

Yasha looked over then to the man, looking away from Gwendolyn briefly and Sophie also turned over.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Lottie said.

Gwendolyn stood up.

"Thanks." The man nodded and moved the box back.

Yasha smiled with Lottie to the man before looking back to Sophie and Gwendolyn.

"All right, we'd better get going then," Sophie decided as she stood up with Gwendolyn. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Hello, Lottie." a customer greeted.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Lottie asked him as she served him before looking to her sisters. "Now, Sophie, Gwen, do you really want to spend the rest of you life in that hat shop?" She asked.

"I might be the youngest, but I don't mind." Gwendolyn said softly.

"The shop was just so important to Father, and I'm the eldest, so I don't mind either." Sophie added.

Yasha followed Lottie outside to her sisters.

"I'm not asking what Father would've wanted, I want to know what you want." Lottie told them.

"Well..." Sophie uttered out softly.

"See you later, Lottie!" A man smiled as he walked out of the bakery.

"Dasvidaniya." Yasha smiled back.

"Good seeing you again." Lottie waved.

"Come on, Gwendolyn, we'd better get going." Sophie suggested as she stepped back.

Yasha smiled before looking back to Gwendolyn and Sophie.

"It's your lives, Gwen and Sophie, do something for yourselves for once, will you?" Lottie told them.

Gwendolyn gave a small smile and wave.

"Bye, Lottie, nice meeting you, Yasha." Sophie said as she walked away from her other sister.

"Come back soon now, yes!" Yasha said politely with a smile as it was part of her job.

Gwendolyn walked to their hat shop. Sophie soon walked beside Gwendolyn to go there since she wanted to go there as well.

Soon, they arrived back and Gwendolyn locked up. However before they could go upstairs, the door suddenly opened again. A tall, rather fat woman entered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the shop is closed now," Sophie told the woman. "I could have sworn I locked that door... Must've forgotten."

"I did lock it Sophie" Gwendolyn whispered.

"What a tacky shop," The woman smirked to them. "I've never seen such tacky, little hats. Yet, you're by far the tackiest things here."

Sophie looked firm to that statement. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," she firmly told the woman, but her voice didn't rise and she came to the door and opened it for the woman. "The door's over here, ma'am, we're closed."

"Yes." Gwendolyn agreed with her sister.

"Standing up to Witch of the Waste, that's plucky." The woman smirked.

"The Witch of the Waste?!" Sophie whispered loudly as she repeated that.

The blob creatures came through the door and they seemed to have fancier clothes now with masks, startling Sophie.

The woman suddenly turned into a bat-like creature and flew through both girls before leaving. "The best part of that spell, is you can't tell anyone about it, but between yourselves," she smirked. "My regards to Howl." She finished before she and her minions disappeared.

Gwendolyn stood up and tried to step forwards only to trip over the too long dress. "Ah!" She yelped, but then her eyes started to tear up from the pain.

Sophie was hunched over slightly, she was short and looked older. Much, much older, she even had silver hair and wrinkles. She looked all around before picking up her hat and saw that her hands were shaky and withered and Gwendolyn had also changed which confused and worried her.

Gwendolyn tried to stand up again only to slip on the dress again. "Sophie." she whimpered.

"G-Gwendolyn...?" Sophie asked in a scared, though frail voice.

"I can't stand in my dress, and you look like an old lady." Gwendolyn sniffled.

Sophie soon looked in the mirror and helped Gwendolyn up to walk without slipping in her dress. "T-That's really us, isn't it?" she then asked anxiously.

Gwendolyn gasped as she could see she was obviously around six-years-old. "Just stay calm, it's a bad dream, and we need to go to bed." she said.

"Y-You're right, it's only a dream... We've got to stay calm..." Sophie shakily told Gwendolyn. "We've got to stay calm..."

Soon, they headed upstairs to bed. Sophie held Gwendolyn's hand as they went to go to sleep, hoping this was just a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look who's here!", "You're back!", "Welcome home, Ma'am!", and "Look at you!" Were the exclaimations from the other women who worked in the shop, to Sophie and Gwen's mother.

Gwendolyn had woken up, and seeing as she was still a child she worked on making her dress fit better. Sophie felt overwhelmed about being an old woman while Gwendolyn was a mere child of six. 

"What do you think?" The woman smiled as she spun around happily and held onto her hat. "It's all the rage in Kingsbury!"

"It's beautiful." One girl said.

"It's gorgeous" another agreed.

"I know," The woman smiled to them. "Our customers will love it." she then went, calling out for Sophie and Gwendolyn.

"I'm afraid your daughters haven't come downstairs yet today, ma'am." the shopworker woman said.

"That's strange, I wonder what's wrong," Honey frowned and then came to look for her daughters. "Sophie? Gwendolyn? Sophie! Gwendolyn!" she then came to the door and knocked on it.

Sophie wrapped herself up in depression as she hadn't changed from last night and neither had Gwendolyn. "Don't come in here, we have bad colds, and we don't want you to catch it!" she then called back, a bit weakly.

"You sound ghastly... Like some 90-year-old woman..." Honey frowned.

"We'll day in bed all day, so you go on." Gwendolyn announced, making her voice sound like she had a blocked nose, and a bit croaky.

"Well... If you insist." Honey said before she left the two alone in their room.

"Oh... Up we go..." Sophie sighed as she got out of bed, the best she could as an old lady.

Soon enough, Sophie and Gwendolyn were heading to the Waste.

"You're crazy if you do this, Grandma, Little girl!" The man who had given them a lift shouted. "There's nothing but witches and wizards out there." 

"Thank you, we'll keep that in mind." Sophie said as she held Gwendolyn's hand as she waddled down the path due to her new status as an old lady and her sister as a little girl.

"They're going to the Waste by themselves?" A woman asked the man as she came out of the cottage.

"Says they're looking for Granny's younger sister." the man told his wife.

Gwendolyn was holding Sophie's hand helping her as much as she could. The woman looked puzzled as the two soon left to continue their journey.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute." Sophie said as she went up with Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn nodded and then helped place the basket of food they had down. 

Sophie then gently sat down with Gwendolyn. "Are you cold?" she then asked. "I'm a little cold."

"No, Sophie." Gwendolyn said softly, and then wrapped the picnic blanket around Sophie's shoulders.

"I feel cold... Oh, thank you..." Sophie told her sister before smiling at the warmth.

Gwendolyn smiled softly and hugged up to her. "Let's have a quick bite before we cawwy on." she suggested.

"All right, that sounds great." Sophie agreed.

Gwendolyn helped dish them out a slice of bread with a bit of cheese on it. Sophie smiled as she also helped Gwendolyn since she was a little girl now, though not overly so, and they soon began to eat.

Gwendolyn ate her bread and cheese quickly, then noticed a stick sticking out of the ground. "Sophie, a stick for you." she pointed.

"My own stick?" Sophie asked before she then looked over to the stick and decided to go get it as it would be useful. "That would make a nice cane."

Gwendolyn helped her up, then tried hanging on the stick to pull it out, but wasn't strong enough. 

Sophie tried to help out Gwendolyn, she had a bit of struggling on her own. "This is one stubborn branch..." she muttered before glaring in determination to bring out the stick. "You're not getting the best of this old lady or little girl!"

Gwendolyn, with the help of Sophie, soon had the stick out, but it turned out to be a scarecrow. The scarecrow looked at them.

Sophie was startled at first. "Just a scarecrow!" she exclaimed before calming down and wondering as she observed the scarecrow. "I was afraid you were one of those blob men... But, how are you standing on your own like that?"

"His head's a turnip." Gwendolyn giggled.

The Scarecrow looked to them still.

"It is... I've always hated turnips, ever since I was little..." Sophie agreed. "At least you're not upside down now. Come along, Gwendolyn." she then turned the other way to leave.

Gwendolyn took her hand and continued their walking. "Bye-Bye, Turnip Head." she said sweetly.

A little while later, the Scarecrow, Turnip Head, was following them. Sophie took Gwendolyn's hand and the wind seemed to blow harder than it had before.

"Sophie, it's so cold." Gwendolyn then told her, huddling closer to her, after the while of walking.

"And I can still see the town," Sophie frowned. "We've barely moved!"

"Oh, Turnip Head!" Gwendolyn gasped happily as she saw him. While normally she would have been wary, as a child, she was curious and trusting.

Turnip Head was following.

"Hm?" Sophie turned around and saw the scarecrow. "Go away, quit following us! There's no need to thank us, you don't owe us a thing!"

"Bet he has a spell on him." Gwendolyn giggled.

"I've had more than enough of witches and spells!" Sophie frowned firmly before trying to shoo away the scarecrow. "So just go find some field and stand in it!"

Gwendolyn went to walk with Sophie again then gasped happily. "Sophie, look!" She grinned.

Turnip Head was still following and had a nice cane hooked on his arm.

"Huh?" Sophie blinked as she saw the cane and soon took it with a small smile for the scarecrow. "Thank you, this cane is perfect, it's just what I need! If you'd like to do us one more favor, you could run off and find us a place to stay?" she then suggested.

Turnip Head jumped with a spin then hopped off. Gwendolyn both pouted and giggled. 

Sophie waved her cane and chuckled as she walked off with Gwendolyn then. "I seem to become quite cunning in my old age~"

After a bit more walking, Gwen gasped as a ship flew ahead. "A battle ship!" She announced.

"Well... I'll be..." Sophie said as she looked up with her sister into the sky before shivering. "Oh... Why do you get so cold when you're old?"

Gwendolyn shivered too. "Or vewy young" she added.

"Oh, Gwen..." Sophie cooed as she tried to comfort her sister in the coldness. "At least you're not fat... I'm fatter than ever, yet the wind blows right through me."

"You not fat, you are fluffy... And you weren't fat before." Gwendolyn told her.

"Oh, you're still sweet and helpful..." Sophie smiled softly to that.

Gwen smiled sweetly to her. "I smell smoke." she then said after sniffing.

"Someone's got a fire goin'..." Sophie agreed. "Maybe there's a cabin nearby."

Turnip Head showed them the way, only to show it was Howl's castle. Gwen gasped happily.

Sophie's eyes grew large and she soon called out to the scarecrow. "You Turnip Head, that's Howl's castle!" she scolded bitterly. "That's not what we meant when we asked for a place to stay!"

Soon enough though, Sophie and Gwen had entered the castle, Turnip-Head helping Gwen in as she was a child. He then seemed to fall slightly behind. Gwen looked around as they entered. They seemed to be in some kind of messy kitchen, with a warm fire in the stove.

"What a dump..." Sophie muttered. "When I think 'Castle', this is not what I picture."

Gwen helped Sophie into a chair. "Do you mind if I use the blanket?" She asked softly.

"Keep cozy, Gwen." Sophie comforted as she allowed her to use the blanket, though she was quite cold as an old lady.

Gwen helped move her closer to the fire, then curled up in the blanket in a shadier corner by the stove, but not too close. The fire crackled softly. Sophie helped set some logs on the fire and sat down in the chair while keeping warm.

"I don't envy you lady or the girl, those are two bad curses," The fire spoke up. "Curses are tough, you're gonna have a very hard time getting rid of those." 

"Let me guess, the curses won't allow you to talk about them, right?" The fire asked.

Gwen, however, was already asleep.

"Are you Howl?" Sophie asked out of shock and amazement.

"No, I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer!" The fire exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. "I just like to do that once in a while." He informed.

"A fire demon?" Sophie replied in intrigue. "Well, then you should be able to break our curses."

"Maybe, maybe not. Listen, if you can find a way to break the spell that's on me. Then I'll break the spells that are on you. You got it?" Calcifer said.

"If you're a demon, how do I know I can trust you?" Sophie smirked slightly. "You promise to help us if we help you?"

"I don't know, lady, demons don't make promises." Calcifer said.

"Then go find someone else." Sophie replied as she nearly sunk into her chair.

"Come on, you should feel sorry for me. That spell keeps me stuck in this castle and Howl treats me like I'm his slave. It burns me up. You gotta keep the water hot, the rooms warm..." Calcifer complained before eating a log. "...Keep the castle moving. Come on!" He finished.

"All right... It's a deal..." Sophie smiled out of amusement before her eyes became heavy as she was about to fall asleep.

"Hey. Lady? Lady! Hello! Lady! Hello! Hey, hey, hey. Lady! Lady! Hey, let me get over there..." Calcifer got a bit annoyed before sighing. "Some big help you're gonna be..." he muttered.

Gwen was curled up in the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, a young 10-year-old boy came out and noticed both newcomers. "Hey, who's the lady and the girl?" He asked.

"Porthaven door!" Calcifer merely replied.

"How'd she get in here?" The boy wondered, but put on a disguise and went to answer the door. "Stand by," He told Calcifer before opening the door. "Mr. Mayor, good day." He greeted the man at the door.

"Good afternoon, sir," The Mayor greeted. "Would the great wizard, Jenkins, be at home?" He then asked.

Sophie's eyes opened and she tried to sit up, groaning a bit from her now brittle bones.

"I'm afraid that my master is out at the moment," The 'man' said. "I speak for him in his absence." 

Gwen also slowly woke up.

"An invitation from His Majesty, The King," The Mayor told the 'man', handing him a sealed envelope. "The time for war's upon us. His Majesty requires that every witch and wizard aid our homeland. Wizard Jenkins must report to the palace immediately! That is all."

Sophie soon stood up and added more logs to the fireplace.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Calcifer said.

"And what do you think you're doing here with the little girl, Grandma?" The 'man' asked.

Gwen yawned and stretched then crawled out from the blanket and hugged Sophie.

"Calcfier said we could come here." Sophie replied.

"I did not, they just wandered in here from the Wastes." Calcifer huffed.

"They're from the Wastes?" The boy asked. "How do we know that they're not witches?" 

"Do you really think I'd let a witch in here, let alone two?" Calcifer asked. "Porthaven door again." He said.

The boy put his disguise on again. "Must be a customer. Stand by," He said and opened the door. "Yes, my dear child?" He asked.

Gwen hugged Sophie tightly, nervously. Sophie chuckled in amusement to the boy and the flame before looking over.

"My mom sent me to pick up a spell." A little girl told the boy.

"Ah, yes, do come in." the 'man' said and let the girl inside.

Gwen looked over.

"Okay~" The girl said, following him.

Sophie looked to the small girl before standing up with her new cane.

"Just keep quiet and don't cause any trouble, Grandma," The 'man' whispered as he went to find the spell. "It's not the Wastes." 

Gwen went to the door to peek out. Sophie came to the window and looked out to what was a peaceful and sunny day. 

"Excuse me, are you two witches too?" The little girl asked.

"That's right, I'm the scariest witch of them all!" Sophie grinned playfully.

"Nuh-uh." Gwen shook her head as she walked back up over to Sophie.

"Dust your ship with this powder and the winds will favor it." The 'man' told the little girl.

"Thanks." The little girl nodded and paid him, taking the bag before leaving.

Sophie giggled as she joined Gwen's side as the little girl left down the stairs.

"Farewell, child," The 'man' said to the girl and shut the door. "Quit telling lies to our customers." The boy glared.

"What about you?" Sophie replied. "You're wearing a disguise."

"I have to. I'm practicing my magic." He said.

"It's the Kingsbury door." Calcifer told him.

"Stand by." The boy said, changing the door color wheel, then opened the door as the old man.

"Good day, would this be the residence of the great wizard, Pendragon?" The man at the door asked with a whimsical smile. 

Sophie looked down to the door curiously.

"It is." The 'man' said.

"I bear an invitation from His Majesty, the King," The guest informed the 'man'. "Please inform Mister Pendragon, that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace."

Sophie slowly came down the stairs to the door.

"I will inform him right away." The man said.

Gwen went and started to wash the dishes. The guest bowed his head and then took his leave into his vehicle with his colleague who drove them down the street.

"This is the royal city, isn't it?" Sophie asked as she observed the outside world.

Gwen continued to clean the dishes.

"Move it, Grandma, or you'll lose your nose," The boy told her after shutting the door. "And stop wandering around."

Sophie smiled as she soon turned the color wheel by the door, changing it from red to green and opened the door, but the scenery changed the outside as it looked cold, bleak, and lonesome.

"Leave it alone, Grandma, I'm getting angry." The boy told her.

Gwen might have been a child right now, but she was quick and so managed to clean the dishes in plenty of time. The background outside seemed to change depending on color. 

"This is a magic house, isn't it?" Sophie smiled to the boy.

"Grr..." The boy growled.

"So tell me, where does the black one lead?" Sophie asked.

"Only Master Howl knows that," The boy said, then started to cut some bread. "I need some breakfast, I'm starved." 

Sophie came to the counter where some meat was as that seemed more delicious than bread and cheese. "Don't you want to have some bacon and eggs?" she then suggested to the little boy.

"Yeah, but we can't use the fire," The boy told Sophie. "Master Howl's not here." 

Gwen handed Sophie a frying pan.

"Don't worry, I can cook," Sophie smiled as she accepted the frying pan. "Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen smiled.

"It doesn't matter if you can cook," The boy said. "Calcifer only obeys Master Howl." 

"That's right lady, I'm not taking any orders from you." Calcifer told her.

"Oh, there's my hat..." Sophie said after setting the basket down and found her hat, placing it on the chair with her cane. "That's better... All right, Calcfier, let's get cooking." She then said once she faced the fire, now ready to cook.

"I don't cook! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon." Calcifer exclaimed.

Gwen giggled.

"How would you like a bucket of cold water in your face?" Sophie smirked to Calcifer. "Or maybe I should tell Howl about our bargain?"

"Uh! Stupid me, I never should have let them in here!" Calcifer yelled.

Gwen looked to Sophie.

"So, what'll it be?" Sophie asked as she moved the pan out onto Calcifer to start cooking.

Calcifer grumbled but had to give in.

"That's right... That's a good fire..." Sophie smiled before taking a piece of the bacon and sizzling it on the frying pan.

"Here's another curse for ya... May all your bacon burn." Calcifer huffed.

"Calcifer is doing what she says..." the boy gasped.

"I think I'd like some tea too, how about you, Gwen?" Sophie asked her sister.

"Yes, please, Sophie," Gwen smiled. "Do you have a kettle?" She asked the boy.

"Sure." The boy said, running off to get the kettle, filling it with water.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? Don't get the kettle. Whose side are you on anyway? Ma-Markl? Markl? What are you doing?" Calcifer complained.

The color wheel shifted to black and a certain blonde man came in through the front door. Sophie turned over in surprise, but returned her focus to cooking as he came into the home and the color turned back to blue.

"Master Howl, the Kings messengers were here," The boy, now known to be Markl, told Howl. "They said you have to report to the palace. As both Pendragon and Jenkins." 

Gwen saw Howl, and remembering the other day, gasped and couldn't resist running to him and hugging him.

"Calcifer, you're being so obedient..." Howl chuckled before he bent down to properly hug Gwen. "Ah, hello there, lost kitty cat~"

Sophie looked over while she cooked on the living fire.

"Not on purpose, she bullied me." Calcifer replied.

Gwen giggled quietly as she hugged him. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not just anybody can do that~" Howl smirked. "And... You are who?"

"Uh, you can just call me Grandma Sophie," Sophie smiled nervously to the blonde man as she brought out a wooden spoon. "I'm your new cleaning lady, I just started work today."

"I see... And who is this?" Howl asked as he looked down to Gwendolyn.

"I'm Gwendolyn!" Gwen smiled sweetly.

"Pleased to meet you both," Howl smiled back before coming closer towards Sophie to take over the cooking. "Give that to me. Hand me two more slices of that bacon and six more of those eggs."

Sophie flinched slightly before she soon helped Howl the best that she could.

"Yummy." Calcifer murmured as he ate the eggs shells.

Gwen smiled and fetched a couple more logs for Calcifer and the mugs for the tea.

"So then, who hired you to clean?" Howl asked as he gave Calcifer the egg shells while cooking the whites and yolks. 

"Uh, Calcifer did," Sophie smiled while helping him. "He was disgusted by how dirty it is in here."

"Hm..." Howl hummed before turning around and going that way. "Markl, get the plates!"

"Wait a second, you're all gonna eat while I do all the work?" Calcifer complained.

Markl looked surprised at all the clean cutlery and then got the plates and forks.

Gwen gave Calcifer the logs first. "I'll save you some." she promised the fire sweetly, then joined them at the table.

"How sweet of you, I'm also expecting some company later on, I hope that's all right." Howl told the others.

Sophie smiled at the eggs and bacon. Markl looked to Howl.

Gwen looked to him too. "Comp-Co... Other people?" She asked.

"Yes, she's a distant relative of mine, she should be here soon, if she isn't too busy with her new job." Howl chuckled.

Gwen smiled. 

Markl handed out the cutlery. Sophie soon sat down with Gwen to eat some breakfast.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Sophie said to her sister, taking a spoon from Markl when offered silverware.

"Bread, Markl?" Howl asked after slicing a piece.

"Thanks." Markl grinned.

Gwen sat neatly.

"Sophie?" Howl asked as he held out another piece.

"Yes, thank you." Sophie accepted.

"And how about you?" Howl smiled to Gwen.

"Yes, please." Gwen smiled back to Howl.

Howl smiled back, giving her the bread. "So friends, enjoy... Bon appetite~" he told them once the food was laid out.

"Bon Appa-Appe... Enjoy~" Gwen giggled.

"I can't remember the last time we had a real breakfast." Markl commented, eating messily.

"Even the manners are a mess in this house." Sophie mumbled about Markl's eating habits.

"So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Gwen?" Howl smiled.

"Huh? What is this?" Gwen asked, pulling out some sort of paper. Her face was one of confusion.

"Give it to me." Howl gently told her.

Gwen started to hand it over only to yelp as it burnt her hand a bit causing her to drop it.

"Scorch marks. Howl, can you read them?" Markl stated then asked.

Sophie looked over with the others.'

"That is ancient sorcery," Howl said as his blonde locks danced in the air. "And quite powerful too."

"It's from the Witch of the Waste?" Markl asked.

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she stuck her burnt fingers in her mouth.

"'You who swallowed a falling star, oh heartless man'," Howl began to read aloud. "'Your heart shall soon belong to me'..." he then had a small smirk, putting his palm over the mark, even touching the flames without injury. "That can't be good for the table."

Sophie frowned, feeling bad for Gwen, and tried to comfort her.

"Wow, it's gone!" Markl grinned.

Gwen hugged up to Sophie, sniffling. She then went and hugged Howl too. "I'm sowwy, I didn' know it was there!" She almost wailed, quietly though.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there," Howl said before turning to Gwen and Sophie, but mostly to Gwen. "Lend me your hand." 

"Oh, it's okay, it's not so bad~" Sophie comforted her sister.

Gwen held out her hand to him. Howl carefully took Gwen's hand and stroked his fingertips on the palm to cure the burning and singes as she was in pain, he found himself unable to bear seeing her in such a state, but he kept looking into her eyes as he did. Gwen's tears soon disappeared as her eyes widened in amazement. Her little cheeks blushed a pretty pink.

"Is that better?" Howl asked, though he was sure it was and gave a small smile to her.

Gwen nodded. "Thank you." she said softly.

"You are most welcome," Howl smiled before he soon stood up, giving the fire his leftovers as he stood up with his plate. "Excuse me, my friends, please continue your meal. Calcifer, move the castle 60 miles to the west. And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath."

"Fine, like moving the castle wasn't hard enough." Calcifer muttered.

"You're not working for the Witch of the Waste, are you?" Markl asked Sophie and Gwen.

Gwen ate a little more food then gave the rest to Calcifer.

"Thanks, kiddo." was the grateful reply.

Sophie's eyes widened before she glared. "I WOULD NEVER WORK WITH THAT WITCH! She's the one who--" She then grumbled and muffled as her mouth seemed to prevent her from telling what had happened to her and Gwen truthfully, no doubt a side effect from the spell. She even stood up and slammed her fists on the table, nearly knocking things over.

Markl jumped.

"You should wing her neck, Sophie." Gwen giggled.

"Ooh, if I get my hands on her, I'll wring that fat neck!" Sophie agreed firmly before shoveling her breakfast into her mouth. "Finish your breakfast!"

Markl sat and ate. However, after he was done, he sat outside in his old man disguise. Gwen headed upstairs, and headed to see if Howl wanted a cup of tea. She knocked on the bathroom door. Sophie was soon dressed to clean up the house like a maid, shooing away the disgusting insects and junk all around.

"Who's there?" Howl's voice asked.

Markl was kind of scared which was why he was out of the way.

"It's Gwen, do you want some tea?" Gwen called through the door.

Sophie continued to clean and do what she could, even as that included cleaning up around the fireplace, though Calcifer didn't seem to like it.

"Sophie, please. Sophie, please help me, I'm going out. Please, get me some firewood quick. Quick, come on. Hey, please help me." Calcifer was pleading.

Sophie looked to him and soon helped him out alright, putting him into a small pot. 

"Hey, wh-what are you doing? No, don't, don't, I'll fall! You crazy lady with tongs!" Calcifer complained. He struggled to stay up. "I'll fall! Help!"

Sophie began to scoop out the ash and soot from the fireplace, ignoring Calcifer's cries. 

"Oh, yes, tea sounds lovely, thank you." Howl approved.

Gwen rushed and fetched him a cup of tea. She then returned, ready to give it him.

Howl looked over and smiled to Gwen. "You are quite helpful as you are adorable." He then lightly chuckled.

Gwen smiled sweetly and handed him the cup.

"Thank you so much." Howl approved.

Gwen blushed softly with a giggle.

"So, Gwendolyn, is it?" Howl asked.

Gwen nodded. "Uh-huh." she agreed, then followed him downstairs.

"That's a perfect and lovely name for someone as perfect and lovely as you," Howl smiled as he soon walked over to take care of Calcifer before he would 'die', lifting up the pot and setting his cup down for right now. "Can you lift those logs?" he then asked her just to make sure.

Gwendolyn nodded and helped set up a nice small pile of logs for Calcifer.

"That's a good girl..." Howl smiled before slipping Calcifer out of the pot into the palm of his hand and he blew on him, creating a blue flame and went to set him onto the logs.

Sophie soon came back inside and saw Howl work his magic. Gwendolyn smiled with a small blush.

Howl soon looked up and turned to face Sophie with a small smile. "I'd appreciate it, if you didn't torment my friend."

Sophie looked up at him as he came that way just as Markl came back inside.

"Master Howl, are you going out now?" Markl asked him.

"Markl, make sure the cleaning lady doesn't get carried away while I'm gone." Howl instructed as he shut the door before leaving it, making the color wheel turn from blue to black.

"Sophie, what did you do now?" Markl frowned.

"She almost smothered me," Calcifer said. "If I die, Howl dies too, I hope you know." 

Gwen looked horrified.

"Argh, be quiet, you're alright," Sophie groaned to the fire before leaving to go upstairs. "Now quit bothering me, I've got a job to do."

Howl leaped out the door and seemed to fly and the door shut once he went out.

"Wait, you can't come up here!" Markl complained.

Gwen then had an idea. She started to put a neat pile of logs out in Calcifer's reach so he could help himself when he needed logs.

"Whatever you don't want me to clean, hide it now." Sophie smirked.

"Save my room for last, okay?" Markl then exclaimed and rushed into his room.

"These little outbursts seem to be giving me some energy," Sophie chuckled. "Gwendolyn, are you going to help?" she then asked her sister.

"I'm just sorting out Calcifer some logs." Gwendolyn replied.

"All right, I'll be going up then." Sophie told her sister before doing so.

"Okay, Sophie." Gwendolyn nodded.

Sophie nodded back and soon came up the stairs. "What a mess!" she commented before going into the bathroom.

There came a knock at the door.

"Oh." Gwen gasped before opening the door, after being told which one by Calcifer.

"Howl, I am here~" A young feminine voice called and soon, there came an old familiar face: it was Yasha!


End file.
